


Fable Academy: Freshmen Year

by ChildofAzarath



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Disney, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofAzarath/pseuds/ChildofAzarath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malicious Fire wants nothing more than to avoid his destiny as the next Dark Fairy for Sleeping Beauty, and he will do anything to stop that fate even becoming someone else. As Malicious enters his first year at 'Fable Academy' he will do whatever it takes to become the hero he knows he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fable Academy: Freshmen Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic ever so constructive criticism is always welcome, I hope you enjoy it.

Just beyond the sight of the Briar Castle lived the small mountain village of Cullum. Any other day Cullum was a place of peace, and kindness, but on this day as the sun rose to bathe the city in sunlight a horned figure draped in a dark cloak walked through the village. As he walked the people of the village were struck with fear and terror. Many ran into their homes as children began to cry, as all were swept into either a state of fear or rage a poor farmer gathered all of the courage he could. He picked up a pitch fork and ran toward the dark figure.

Just as the farmer was about to pierce the man in the back the farmer’s body froze in place. The man dressed in the dark cloak turned to face his assailant a gruesome smirk crossing his face.

“Did you truly believe you could harm me, with that?” asked the man a terrifying sense of amusement dripping from his voice. The farmer looked into the man’s eyes terrified of what his actions have caused.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” before the farmer could utter a word the man held up a hand to silence him. “No excuses, lucky for you I’m feeling generous this morning.” The people of the village who stayed to watch the altercation with idle terror had all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’ll make the death of everyone in this village as quick as possible.” As the words left the malicious smile of the man, he raised his arm making an ever growing cloud of black and green smoke appear. The villagers all began to run in horror of what the smoke was causing, while the cloaked man stood with the farmer still frozen in place, cackling at the panic he had created.

********************  
Drenched in sweat a teenage boy sat up in bed, gasping for a breath he seemed to be holding in his sleep. As the boy tried to return his breathing to normal, he desperately felt his face for any sign for the horns he had in his dream. When he was calm the boy reached under his bed and retrieved a new leather bound journal, snapping the lock on it he began to write.

_‘My name is Malicious Fire, descendant of Maleficent, being the offspring of a fairytale villain means I have to follow in my families footsteps, even if it’s not who I am, and after tomorrow it won’t matter what I want because it will be my first day into my new life as a villain, my first day at Fable Academy.’_

As Malicious closed his journal the door to his room burst open revealing a man dressed in dark feathers.

“Good morning Crow.” Malicious said sleep dripping from his voice.

“Good morning Master Malicious, your mother requests your presence in her chambers.”

As the words left the mouth of his mother’s servant, Malicious couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. Stepping out of his bed and onto the cold stone floor, he knew whatever his mother had to say to him, it wouldn’t be good.

Malevolent Fire had truly earned her right to be known as the ‘Nightmare of Villains’, just like Malicious she had not been satisfied to simply follow her story as a Maleficent, after casting the sleeping curse on sleeping beauty Malevolent simply got bored waiting for her chance to burn the next Prince Phillip. She plotted to destroy the way of the fairy tales by ruining all of the stories. She succeeded in ruining many of them by killing important characters to soon, or stealing items from the stories saviors. Malevolent was even accused of making Red Riding Hood, and the wolf disappear.It was only with the combined efforts of all of the fairy tale Kingdoms that she was stopped and locked away in the castle until the time came to finish her own story.

Walking down the corridor of the castle to his mother’s chambers, Malicious looked at the portraits of his ancestors adorning the walls, stopping to stare up at his great-grandfather Baleful Fire IV.

“Look at them.” Malicious jumped at the sudden presence behind him, only to see his mother standing behind him stroking her magic wand. The wand itself had been drained of all of its magic by the fairy godmother when Malevolent was sealed inside the castle, but she could still strike fear into anyone just by holding it.  
“You come from a long line of true evil my boy,” Malevolent began to walk down the hall away from her chambers “and one day you will be the worst of them all. I just know you will bring the reign of the true villains.”

Malicious could see the glint in his mother’s eyes. A strange mix of pride, and an assurance of the future.  
Malicious could never understand how his mother could be so oblivious to his desires to be good. All through the years of her training him in her ways of magic Malevolent had never noticed her son’s hesitation to curse innocent animals, to transform their servant Crow against his will, she had even dismissed his inability to transform into a dragon or grow his horns. Malicious had simply decided that all of her ignorance must be in the hope to fulfill the family prophecy.

_‘To burn the world with a dragons flame and rise up and take their claim with flames of emeralds to lead the way, to change the story for a villain’s sake.’_

In her youth Malevolent believed that the prophecy was about herself, but when she was captured and cursed by the fairy god mother of her time to spend the rest of her days in the castle, she decided that her son would be the prophesied flame. Malicious couldn’t help but remember his nightmare, and if it could possibly be related to the family prophecy. Future sight was a power many of his ancestors had possessed, but he could take comfort in the fact that at his low level of magic skill there was no way Malicious could see the future at all, let alone in his sleep.

“Listen to me my boy. You have a responsibility to uphold the Fire name and your journey begins tomorrow as your first day at Fable Academy.” Malevolent began to stare at a wall with a glint of pride in her eyes.“I know I haven’t told you much of the academy but there you will learn everything you need to know of being a villain and how to use your magic. I know you will make me proud. Now go and prepare yourself Crow shall pack your things, you leave tomorrow morning.”

With that Malevolent turned and left down the corridor back to her chambers. As Malicious stood in the corridor alone with nothing but the echo of his mother’s footsteps he decided to learn more of the academy from one person he knew he could trust.


End file.
